


everytime we touch (i get this feeling)

by dirtyragd0ll (b0ywife)



Series: College AU with Pythias [2]
Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Character, Consentacles, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hive Mind, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Trans Female Character, Worship, trans girl!Charlotte Wiltshire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0ywife/pseuds/dirtyragd0ll
Summary: Charlotte is in college together with her siblings, and everyday is a new discovery! Except that they had taken a break the last few weeks since Charlotte and Frei had tried french kissing and... Ended up liking it too much. Enough to do other things.So Charlotte will try to escape the sexy beast at morning by going earlier to classes, it's a great plan!
Relationships: Charlotte Wiltshire/Frei (Hello Charlotte), Oracle/Charlotte Wiltshire
Series: College AU with Pythias [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885834
Kudos: 7





	everytime we touch (i get this feeling)

**Author's Note:**

> meme title, yes/ avoids a rock
> 
> I had to write this, i lost sleep in doing this and i'm just sleepy even now. Also my head is already trying to make me write two more. save me.
> 
> as said, Charlotte Wiltshire is a trans girl in this one. And Frei is a hive mind in secret, so publicly he's boy and nonbinary boy. i don't really care if you dislike that lol the writing does itself and any writer understands when your hands begin to write by themselves nonstop.
> 
> Do Frei has genitals? We shall never know. I might study some cool dicks for him. It would just be boring for him to have a common dick.

It was already a few days that Charlotte had been arriving late for classes. Of course that she loved being in college, meet her friends and her siblings and their friends! There was just one problem that she hasn't been able to solve just yet.

Some time ago, her Pythia roommate, Frei, had asked her out. That was months ago, and it was all very cozy and cute, he was a teasing meany person. Charlotte even got told that he identified as a nonbinary boy, so he used both he and they, something that he had not told previously to their relationship change.

Things were fine and full of sweet bonding, until they began to make out. While Charlotte had had interest in girls and boys before, she hadn't actually kissed before, and Frei just had never any interest whatsover besides Charlotte.

So kissing, they found, was like sating some thirst that they had never knew of before, and that thirst sated leaded to hunger, and soon they were fucking like rabbits in heat.

Of course, that would have been fine too. If a good morning kiss stayed as something safe.

Charlotte did her best to keep quiet since she woke up. She was making breakfast in silence for both her and Frei, and planned in going earlier than they usually did. Of course that plan was set to failure the moment Frei came behind her.

" _Hmm_ , you didn't woke me up." He hugged her from behind, trailing his fingertips on her sides in search of skin. Charlotte almost jumped in surprise, and couldn't hold some noise in. "Were you planning in leaving me here? We always go to classes together."

"Y-yeah, but we have been missing them, you know that!" Charlotte pouted, letting go of the sandwiches and turning to him. "We have to leave early, or we will lose a lot of class content! Like that presentation."

"I guess that's a problem indeed." Frei smiled carefree, and she remembered that he was smarter than her and could easily make up for the lost classes. Meany. She would have to ask for his help and he knew it. "Still, you forgot something important this morning.

"W-what exactly?" That's the moment she was afraid of, and Charlotte avoided looking back at him. Please, don't ask that.

" _You know what it is, Miss Wiltshire_." Frei's voice when saying that didn't have the right to be so sexy, but he did it anyway, as he lifted her chin. He was smirking like she trying to avoid him was amusing.

Charlotte couldn't hold the blush, but nodded and gave him his kiss. On the cheek however. Frei frowned.

"And you know we can't do more than that at morning, we have classes to go, Frei!" She told him responsibly, even as he caressed her cheeks lovingly in hopes of changing her mind.

"It's not so much to give a proper kiss, it's just a kiss. If you are worried so much, you can always say no, Miss Wiltshire." Sometimes Charlotte wasn't sure of how genuine was his sweetness. He had to be aware of how his touch was enough to make her feel hot. Frei seemed worried anyway when she didn't answer, growing red and avoiding to look at him again. "Miss Wiltshire, please, you can say no if you don't want it."

Charlotte mumbled something, and Frei touched his forehead on hers gently.

"Miss Wiltshire, can you repeat that? I couldn't hear it." Perhaps he really didn't know in the end of how he affected her.

"I... I know I can say no. Don't worry, it's not a matter of your will against mine or something." She smiled shy, trying to look up. For a boy of the Pythia race, there was two more eyes to look at than the average human. And yet, to tell such a thing was hard enough that she couldn't maintain eye contact with any of the four eyes. "When you kiss me though, I never want to stop. I don't say no because I really want to do that with you."

" _Is that so_?" His pupils grew, and it almost looked like he had eyes empty of color just like her. She smiled brightly, happy that he understood.

"Yes! That's why I was going to class alone too, you are too tempting when you are up." And then she could feel his breath close, as he held her tight against him. "F-Frei-" She tried, feeling her body hurts in wanting, when he took her lips.

Usually their kisses begin soft and become making out later, but not this time. Frei made needy noises and she felt pained in showing that she was there and she wouldn't leave him anytime soon. Classes, what classes?

The world constituted in their momentary loss of individuality now, as his tongue was taken in and sucked as he moaned. She could feel his tentacles coming out and holding her up until Charlotte was squashed against the wall, as both his hands and tentacles searched for her skin underneath her pajamas. Little nipples peaking out were soon played with as they should.

Frei couldn't not rail her after that, not when she was so cute, and sincere about loving to make love with him. It felt like his senses were taking everything they could take of her in, from her breathless " _Frei_ " to her searching of his body, grasping his hair like a lifeline while the other hand visited every part of his body that it could reach. Her legs parted to hug him closer, and he could feel a very cute cocklet poking him in desire. He sighed a " _Miss Wiltshire_ " full of lust.

He might not have wanted to let go of Charlotte's sweet and hungry mouth, but there was matters to take care of like filling his own of an adorable cock while working her open again on the behind. Of course, he could do that with the tentacles, he was good enough to control them for that, but still.

Charlotte was the peak of cuteness when Frei fingered her himself, and it was necessary to be gentle so he could drive her to her most desperate state. It was just something else to hear her moaning and holding her own face as if she was feeling too much. The foreplay had to be quick enough that they wouldn't stay the whole morning doing it, but also not be so quick that neither of them can properly enjoy it.

It didn't take long sucking the precious cocklet to hear her crying out hard. Frei wasn't more religious than any human, but he felt like the way she begged for him was enough to create a deity like him. Someone who can give her everything that she needs and that would please Charlotte. Someone who can drive his fingers up that pretty and round ass of hers and bring her to heaven for sure.

He wasn't going to tell her that his tentacles aren't just a Pythia thing. Not yet. The Oracle being that he is can leave it for later. For now, it was more important to slurp that white fluid that suited his Charlotte's eyes and hair so much while she weeped and made grabby hands towards him.

"I'm here, Miss Wiltshire." Frei kissed her tears away, and she looked so vulnerable and beautiful to him that he shivered. Her warm mouth welcomed him back with bites on his lips even when she choked with the sudden penetration. He desired her so much, he just wanted to take and take, as if object impermanence was a concept for him, and the way she held him said she reciprocated the feeling.

They wanted to fill her with dark black ink and make her the happiest person of the world. Hard even when one is a hidden deity. But when he broke the kiss to breathe, Charlotte beamed in such a briliant way at him that Frei believed in himself, and he smiled back with a warm feeling on his chest.

He really loved how such a meaningless name turned meaningful even though Charlotte moaned it so many times. Meaningless because all Pythia males had that name, but only he had Charlotte. It's a saying that a word said too many times loses its meaning, but pumping her with hot black ink just turned that not-godly identity into something he wanted to keep. " _Miss, ah, Charl-!_ "

To be by her side as she kept sobbing out of pleasure even after his tentacles exited her body and held her like a safe womb, he would destroy endless worlds for that chance.

"I love you." Charlotte told him while kissing each of his four eyelids. He would create endless worlds for each moment they were together.

"Me too, my beautiful princess." She blushed but still grinned, making his Pythia heart beat faster. He would destroy the concept of god if it ever got in their way.

Far away from there, the whole Pythia race was jealous as fuck.

"Frei, we have to go now, seriously! We might arrive early at least today, so you can't fall asleep." He was the one to pout when she ran to the bathroom to clean up and dress to go out. Well, there's always later.

**Author's Note:**

> Is Charlotte small on her package? Probably not, but Frei thinks she's cute and adorable and each part of her body is precious to him because that's her, and precious things can be described as small since small things are easier to lose and people dislike losing their precious things. He would must likely be fine if she did surgery, and then use a little oracle magic to make it very sensible just so she would be happier and he could make her cry.


End file.
